


Mask

by yeosangry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangry/pseuds/yeosangry
Summary: based off BTS truth untold!kang yeosang is a lonely prince locked away in his chambers, park seonghwa picked flowers. yeosang never had a chance.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Mask

Once upon a time there lived a young prince named yeosang. Inside his castle, he hid himself away in his chambers. Hoping to never be seen. When the young prince was born, his mother; the queen, had said that he was to be taken out of her face. calling the newborn ‘ugly'. 

“take this child out of my face! I do not have to see such a disgrace of a face!” the queen yelled at the maid holding her son. And ever since that god forsaken day, the prince, whom is now 20 years old has been hiding inside his chambers, growing and believing he was truly ugly. 

One day the young prince looked out of his window, seeing the birds fly around, seeing the the leaves shake as the wind passed by. Upon looking down he saw a man —around his age— pick the flowers from the ground. The young prince did not appreciate it, the flowers he loved were being plucked by a man he didnt know. Though he wanted to yell at the man, the prince couldn’t, his insecurities won’t let him. 

A few days later the prince sees the man again. But this time in a different outfit and a different time. A knock came from the door. yeosang panicked, racing towards his drawers and grabbing the mask his mother has given him. 

“wear this when you hear a knock on the door, wear this when you decide to leave your chambers, wear this when you decide to go out and wear this when you decide to speak to me.” The words echo through his mind as he remember the purpose of the mask.

“come in!” says the prince once the mask is on. Waiting for the person who kocked on his door. 

“my prince, I have your lunch.” Says the maid holding a silver tray. The maid puts it down on his drawer and turns to leave the prince all alone again. “Wait!” yeosang says shocked at his own words. “Yes, Sire?” The maid turned around and looked at the prince, why did yeosang call for the maid? What did he want? Yeosang couldnt help but ask himself, his habit with overthinking ate him up. 

“I want to know who the man is that plucks my flowers.” A soft voice escaped his mouth, unsure if the maid had even heard him. “Certainly Sire, I shall tell some guards to look who the man is.” The maid said and bowed. Leaving yeosang alone.

It didn’t take long till he found out who the young man is. His name is Seonghwa, he owns a flower shop and comes here to pick the flowers and sell them. Although it’s been a few months since he found out whom the man was, he also found himself rather excited whenever he came around, hopelessly falling in love with a man he did not know. 

Oh how the prince wished he could show himself to the man and talk to him, oh how he wished he could show who he was, oh how he wished he knew with whom he was falling in love with. But to no avail, the young prince never dared to show whom he was, to scared to be judged, to scared he will lose him. 

It’s been a month since seonghwa has showed up. And it’s been a month since he started to grow a pretty flower no one has ever seen for Seonghwa. And yet the prince hasn’t seen him yet. Making yeosang wonder where he is. His heart is longing to touch the man, to hold the man in his arms and tell him how he felt. He hoped seonghwa would show up today, but he hasnt and that made the poor young prince cry that night.

6 months have passed and the man still hasnt showed up, today was the day the prince has decided to look for him, mustering up his courage to find for his love. He has put on his mask and left his chambers. After years of self isolation, he finally left, because his longing heart could not take the pain any longer.

Outside, he was outside. His heart raced as he walked along. Desperately looking for the flower shop. Without realizing the prince stood right in front of it. Right in front of the place where his love worked and lived. Taking a deep,deep, deep breath yeosang walked towards the young girl who was attending the flowers. 

“Excuse me?” his heart once again speeding up, scared the young girl will see who he is, scared that the young girl will judge him. “good evening sir, how may I help you?” A soft smile appeared on her face, “do you perhaps know where seonghwa is?” to his surprise yeosang didn't stutter, although the panic did come to him fast as he saw the girl put on an apologetic look. “I apologize sir but I’m afraid he has passed away 7 months ago.” 

His heart sank down his stomach, tears welled up in his eyes as he nodded and turned around. “Sir! You can visit him.” The girl said handing yeosang a piece of paper. Once again he nodded and walked towards the location.

He arrived with a heavy heart, a painful heart. His heart was crying and screaming. His heart was yelling at him for not showing himself sooner, for not telling who he was. He saw the the small hill with the wooden board. ‘here lies park seonghwa. 1898-1920’ 

The prince took off his mask, letting it fall onto the ground. He fell on his knees, and placed the beautiful flower he grew himself on the little hill. “Oh how I wished I was more brave, I apologize my love , although you didn’t know, I did truly fall in love with you.”

And with that he put on his mask again. Walking back to his castle. Ready to hide himself once again. Ready to die alone with no one by his side. Because that’s his fate. Being a lonely prince, and hate himself was something he never could change.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed!! im new to ao3! i'll be sure to make more fanfics if you giys like this one <3


End file.
